


Repairing Windows

by Ebonyheart



Series: I'm Still Standing, But I Won't Stand Still [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonyheart/pseuds/Ebonyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do when a soul is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairing Windows

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is mine, but I am just using it to play in Marvel's sandbox.

_On days like this_

“Bucky?”  
“Designation Asset.”

_When you shatter into slivers,  
Bits of fractured light and reflection_

“Bucky, it's Stevie. Remember?”

“Designation Rogers, Steven Grant, threat level high, threat assessment unarmed but dangerous.”

_My hands hurt._

“No, it's Stevie. Or Steve… Whichever is easier Buck.”

_They sting and ache_

“Mission imperatives state termination, surveillance and protection detail… The asset requires clarification.”

“Your name is-”

“Designation Asset! The Asset requires immediate clarification of mission imperatives!”

_Partly psychosomatic,  
Mostly loving scars_

“Deep breaths, you need to be calm in order to be effective.”

“... The Asset is calm.”

“Good, now how are you doing?”

“The Asset is at 29% efficiency, maintenance and cryo are recommended within 24 hours.”

“Cryo? Is that code for sleep?”

_But always,  
Always a sign of my affection_

“Cryogenic freezing to maintain the asset at peak efficiency.”

“They froze you?!”

_Because I never wear gloves when I hold you_

“Has the Asset broken protocol?”

“No, no Buck, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm not mad at you, just... God, they put you on ice and I didn't-”

“The Asset has broken protocol. Mission imperatives are termination, surveillance and protection detail. Torture is unnecessary, and the Asset will face punishment for breach.”

_I will not let you melt into cotton wool promises_

“Bucky… Buck, you didn't do anything wrong, so nobody's gonna hurt you. I don't care who says otherwise, but I won't let them hurt you.”

_Because your heart is no great iceberg,  
But sand already put to fire_

“The Asset does not fear pain because the Asset does not fear.”

“Yes, you do, and it's ok because I'm scared too.”

_All burning iridescence and fragile hope._

“The Asset does. Not. Fear. He is no more human than a machine.”

“Don't say that! You're allowed to be human, you're alowed to be scared, you're allowed to be whatever the hell you want!”

_Right now you can't see it,_  
But what beautiful colors you have,  
That I recognize in knuckle and palm,  
On which I've traced my orbit around the stars. 

“The Asset does not want. He does not want because he doesn't not feel.”

“Wait, what did you say?”

“The Asset-”

“You used a pronoun!”

_That's why,  
On days like this,  
My hands hurt._

“The Asset has broken protocol, immediate punishment recommended!”

“No, it's alright Bucky, really!”

_They weep over chips of you_

“Does the Asset have permission to self-chastise?”

“No you do not!”

_But as I scoop up pools of liquid glass,  
They are cauterized_

“The Asset is to display no emotion or sense of self, only loyalty to Hydra. If the Asset is compromised, mission head is to be notified immediately.”

“Bucky, right now I'm mission head. I'm in charge right now, understand?

_And as it pours from your eyes_

“Understood. Mission head designation Rogers, Steven Grant, threat level high, threat assessment unarmed but dangerous. The Asset is compromised, at 29% efficiency, and unable to comply with mission imperative terminate. Recommended actions are wipe, maintenance and cryo to rectify.”

“We can get someone to look at your arm, and we can definitely get you some food, but no wipes. No cryo.”

_When you finally see what I've been trying to do_

“The Asset requires clarification of mission imperatives.”

“Bucky, your new goals are to eat, sleep, and start learning how to express your own needs and wants. If you have a question, ask. If you need help achieving these goals, ask. My mission is to have your 6 at all times, so it's ok if you're afraid, because I am too, and we'll get through this together.”

_My hands will hold yours up to the light,  
And we will smile through the tears_

“Mission accepted… Permission to add secondary objectives?”

“Granted.”

“Surveillance and protection detail of mission head, designation Rogers, Steven Grant.”

_Because we match_

“Yeah Buck,”

_In every way that matters._

“You're with me to the end of the line. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will earn you motivation, which can be spent on new chapters and/or stories. If people really like this, I can do more like it and, maybe, do a full one-shot of how Bucky came back. I'll be honest though: if I ever manage to do a one-shot, without other interconnecting stories, it'll be a miracle.


End file.
